The invention concerns a plastic toothed wheel for a toothed wheel pump, the wheel body of which comprises external or internal teeth having at least one tooth cavity accessible from at least one tooth end face.
Toothed wheel pump toothed wheels of this kind are disclosed in DE GM 298 10 548.9.
The hollow tooth design of such toothed wheels, injection-molded from plastic, facilitates manufacture of teeth having uniform walls, wherein the wheel weight is considerably reduced. Prolonged lifetimes can be achieved by using special plastic materials for manufacture of the toothed wheel.
However, use of toothed wheel pumps having such toothed wheels for supplying and pressurizing engine oil in automotive vehicles leads to intolerable splashing losses when the teeth are hollow.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to further develop toothed wheels of this type in such a manner that splashing of supply media is avoided.